In a general scenario, meeting between people takes place in a face to face manner, over calls, over video conferences, and the like. When the meeting takes place, a lot of resources and time are spent on the meeting. Thus, a person conducting the meeting would expect a positive outcome from the meeting. Often, the meeting concludes with a client's lack of agreement with the person conducting the meeting and subsequent meetings may be conducted to understand intention or interest of the client. However, the person conducting the meeting may not be certain of the client's interest in the meeting. The interest of the client can be predicted by observing certain parameters of the client during the meeting.
Traditional systems predict interest of a user by capturing a video of the meeting and analyzing the video for body postures, facial parameters, etc, of the user. However, the inputs given to the traditional systems may be misleading as the inputs include noise, thus resulting in a false prediction. Thus, the traditional systems do not provide an accurate prediction. Also, the traditional systems do not include additional sources for providing the inputs to increase accuracy of prediction.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.